Cafard
by Strangerinstrangeland
Summary: Parfois, les démons de Belphegor le rattrape. Et il ne fait rien pour les contrer.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'm'engage enfin à poster ici avec ce OneShot sans prétention.**

 **Je tiens juste à prévenir que si vous êtes sensibles à tout ce qui est un peu gore, ce n'est pas pour vous.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec mon OS, en espérant que ce dernier vous plaira !**

* * *

 _« Non ! »_

 _Et pourtant…_

 _« C'est pas possible ! »_

 _Pourtant c'était bien lui qui se tenait devant ses yeux, un sourire lui bouffant la moitié du visage. C'était bien lui qui, assis nonchalamment dans son fauteuil le regardait de haut._

 _« Pourquoi ?! »_

 _Son esprit lui hurlait que quelque chose clochait. Il l'avait tué. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'air parfaitement en vie ? Fier et arrogant, comme il l'avait toujours été, se délectant de la surprise qu'il avait créée chez l'autre, bouche-bée, ignorant même son élève qui ne comprenait rien à la situation._

 _Quelque chose clochait. Définitivement._

Belphegor était assis sur son lit, face au mur auquel était accroché une cible maintenant criblée par les lames du jeune homme. Ses coudes étaient posés contre ses genoux et ses yeux, toujours cachés par sa frange, fixaient obstinément droit devant eux, un point sur sa moquette foncée. La bataille contre les Millefiore était terminée depuis peu. Ceci aurait dû lui permettre de passer à autre chose, jusqu'à l'oublier même, en attente d'une prochaine guerre. Cependant, le combat contre son frère ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête.

La raison de sa présence sur le champ de bataille avait été expliqué. Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout non plus.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Byakuran ramène Rasiel à la vie ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce vulgaire déchet avait été promu au grade de fausse couronne funéraire ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur lui ? Rasiel aurait dû être comme toutes ses autres proies. Un simple cadavre victime de sa folie meurtrière, lui offrant un moment de joie alors qu'il lui prenait lentement la vie, lui donnant le sentiment jouissif d'être tout puissant et supérieur à ceux qui l'entourent. Et qu'il oubliait ensuite, jetant son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Rasiel n'avait été que ça jusqu'à ce qu'il ne revienne, s'affichant à lui tel le Roi qu'il aurait dû être. Même si Belphegor ne l'admettrait jamais.

Malgré son sourire toujours en place, sa mâchoire s'était crispée. Le Prince s'était levé rapidement, alors que dans un élan de rage qui lui est propre, son poing bagué de l'anneau Varia s'était enfoncé dans le mur, y laissant un profond trou.

Rasiel n'avait été qu'une raclure de plus sur son chemin, qu'il avait exterminé. Ca n'avait été qu'un obstacle sur sa route pour devenir Roi. Ce cafard qui se croyait toujours meilleur, toujours plus fort, toujours plus talentueux. Il lui avait fait payer, et ça aurait dû être ainsi pour l'éternité. Byakuran n'aurait pas dû le ressusciter et Xanxus n'aurait pas dû avoir le privilège de le tuer. Il aurait dû mettre fin à ses jours une seconde fois lui-même. Maintenant à cause de ce connard, il avait une dette envers son Boss exécrable. De là où il était, le Roi déchu devait jubiler. Même dans la mort, il lui pourrissait la vie.

Petit à petit, la colère prenait le pas sur le peu de raison qu'il restait au jeune blond.

Pour calmer ça, il avait besoin de tuer. De faire couler le sang de tous ces roturiers qui peuplaient ce monde. Ils payeraient tous pour ce que Rasiel avait osé lui faire.

Dans son élan, le manieur de couteaux récupéra toutes les lames plantées dans sa cible, les rangeant une par une. Sortant de sa chambre, dont il claqua la porte tellement fort que cette dernière avait dû ameuter tout le manoir, il se dirigea à grande enjambées vers la sortie du repère VQ. Sur son chemin, il croisa Fran, qui, même s'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, s'était retrouvé planté de part et d'autre par une dizaine de couteaux.

Lui aussi périrait de sa main un jour. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. De plus, les représailles de Xanxus ne l'enchantait guère.

Son ascension l'avait mené jusqu'à la ville la plus proche, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques kilomètres du manoir. Son envie de meurtre n'avait fait que grandir durant ce laps de temps, et quand il avait débouché sur une place, il avait tout simplement cesser de se retenir. Les couteaux avaient volé, tranchants des gorges, des membres, des corps sur leur passage. La panique commençait à monter, et les premiers cris de terreur résonnaient. Son rire caractéristique, rempli de folie avait répondu à cela tandis qu'il ne laissait à personne le temps de s'échapper, de trouver une issue de secours ou même d'appeler la police qui, de toute évidence, ne ferait pas le poids.

Au fil des minutes, le sang chaud et frais recouvrait le sol, maculant également le blondinet qui, absorbé par le rouge, ne faisait même plus attention. Il lui en fallait plus, toujours plus. Il voulait montrer au monde entier à quel point il haïssait son frère, pourtant si semblable à lui. Chose totalement incohérente. Mais le Prince n'en avait que faire.

Alors le massacre avait continué. Son rire s'élevait toujours, promesse de torture imminente pour ces pauvres futures victimes qui n'avaient rien demandé. Tout le monde y passait. Chaque cadavre était défiguré par son déchaînement de haine et de folie. Le sang le recouvrait totalement, et pourtant, il semblait ne pas le remarquer.

Ce ne fut que quand il n'y eut plus personne à réduire en charpie qu'il avait redressé sa grande silhouette, retirant au passage une de ses dagues enfoncées dans le ventre d'un homme dont les tripes et les boyaux ressortaient, tel un cadavre de film d'horreur. Reprenant son souffle, le Prince admira le carnage qu'il avait engendré. Rouge. Tout était rouge. Ensanglanté, le sang recouvrait le sol, coulant dans les égouts. Un rire hystérique lui échappa. C'était le rire de quelqu'un qui perdait totalement la tête, qui n'avait plus aucune raison mentale. N'importe qui de sain d'esprit considérerait ça comme une scène d'horreur, sortant tout droit des enfers. Lui il trouvait que son tableau constitué de sang et de corps était le plus beau qu'il soit.

De toute façon, tout ça, ce n'était que la faute de Rasiel. C'est lui qui était revenu, le narguant comme il avait si bien l'habitude de le faire avant qu'il ne le réduise au silence. C'était lui qui, en plus de ça, avait détruit le manoir. C'était lui qui avait osé lui échapper pour finalement se faire descendre par Xanxus.

Toute cette haine n'était réservée qu'à cet être insignifiant qui arrivait pourtant à le mettre dans tous ses états. Ce cafard qui lui avait pourrit son enfance, l'enfonçant toujours plus dans la terre boueuse, dans tous les sens du terme. Qui lui avait fait mordre la poussière avant de lui-même la bouffer pendant des années. Qui osait lui ressembler alors qu'il n'était qu'un être inférieur, jouant dans une autre catégorie que la sienne.

Une fois calmé, sa haine de nouveau enfouie profondément jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressorte, il tourna le dos sans un regard en arrière à cette place devenu un bain de sang. Rentrant d'un pas calme jusqu'au manoir, il avait ignoré Squalo qui, dès son entrée, était venu lui gueuler dessus pour avoir disparu sans prévenir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Il s'était finalement bloqué face au sourire terrifiant du blond, et à son corps et ses vêtements recouverts de fluide vital.

Il avait simplement grogné quelque chose avant de faire demi-tour, décidé à laisser le sanguinaire gardien de la tempête tranquille. Après avoir frôler la mort, il n'était pas vraiment en état pour se battre.

Belphegor sourit de plus belle, un coin de son esprit tordu lui disant que le sang de tous les roturiers devait couler pour apaiser sa rage.

Alors tout le sang des roturiers coulerait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par oublier Rasiel.

Après tout, tout ça, c'était de sa faute.


End file.
